The Internet makes it easier than ever before to find information about a given topic. Search engines index content from around the world, and allow users to find electronic information about practically any subject matter known to man in various languages. Users often perform searches for particular topics of interest by entering key words into a search engine. Key word searching is problematic for at least two reasons. First, the user does not know what key words the relevant content may use. Second, the user does not know what key words the search engine is using for its content analysis. Because of these problems, the user often must spend a lot of time on multiple search attempts to refine the search criteria. As part of this refinement process, the user often has to scroll through a lot of non-relevant content just to find the relevant content.